Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Browsers interact with websites by submitting a request for content to the website. In response, the website transmits the content to the browser. Many browsers include the ability to cache content, in which content previously received from a website is stored by the browser. When the user requests content that was previously requested and stored in the cache, the browser may retrieve the cached content instead of retrieving the content from the website. Caching can be advantageous in reducing network load and increasing the perceived performance of the browser.